Noone
by TwistTheGreat
Summary: ONESHOT.Shadow has done terrible things... Things he's going to pay the price for. Rouge struggles to brake Shadow out of prison before morning, when he's being executed.


No-one.

The white bats skilled hands quickly worked as she tried to pick the lock of the cell. She concentrated as hard as she could on the task at hand. She was going to save Shadow for his crimes. However cruel they may have been.

"You know when you brake me out I'm just ganna do it again." The hedgehog said bleakly staring at the ground.

Rouge broke her concentration at stared at Shadow. "I can help you." She said with sympathy in her voice, she smiled and got back to work.

"I don't want your help."

"What happened to you Shadow?" Rouge looked like she was in pain. "Remember when you saved the lives of these people? You saved us FOUR times! Remember the promise you made to Maria?"

The hedgehog left his corner and ran over to the thin steel that seperated them. "Don't say her name! You don't deserve to say her name!"

Rouge was taken aback by this. She simply sighed and got back to work. Shadow looked around the cold, grimy cell. "Why do you even want to help me? I've never shown any remorse for the killings. I watched my victims die. And I smiled when I killed them too. It's not like I feel burdoned, carrying there deaths on my shoulders. If the police didn't catch me I would've killed more. Those two bats weren't the only ones I'd killed…"

Rouge was completely ignoring Shadow. "Forget about that Shadow…That's not you… That's a different person. That isn't the real you." Rouge was extremely nervous now, it was in her voice. Was she scared of who Shadow was becoming? Or was she scared for her own safety?

Shadow was quiet for a minute, perhaps thinking about what Rouge said. After a while, he spoke. "How do you know this isn't the real me?"

Unlike Shadow, Rouge responded right away. "Because then you wouldn't of saved us four times."

"That was because I felt I owed Maria something…"

"Stop trying to make up excuses! You WANT to be evil!" Rouge never stopped her work, infact she seemed to work faster than ever now.

"You wouldn't understand…Just let me face my death in the morning."

"I'm not letting you get executed! This isn't how you're supposed to die…"

"And how, pray tell, AM I supposed to die?"

"I dunno… Something brave, heroic….Like how I thought you died on the ARK…" And when rouge finished that sentence, she heard the very satisfying "creek" of the door open. "C'mon Shadow! We have to go!"

"Rouge, why would I go with you if I could've just Chaos controlled out of here?"

"You…Ya just need somone to save you."

Shadow looked at the ground. Then stared at Rouge. "Fine…I'll go."

Rouge grabbed Shadow by the hand, not because she thought he couldn't keep up, but because she thought he'd try to run. Rouge didn't hear any of the questions Shadow was asking. She just concentrated on what she had to do. Untill they finally got to a dark, yet surprisingly empty room.

"It took long enough…" Shadow said cruely.

"Hey! I took a route so no camera's would see us. Now Chaos Control us out of here."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No. You said you'd 'save' me."

"I DID! **I **convinced you to leave! **I** broke you out! Now it's **YOUR** turn to help **ME.**"

"….Fine."Shadow smiled. "But only if you lend me a pocket knife." Rouge didn't ask questions. She just him the knife. Shadow flashed a brilliant red and they where on a skyscraper. Rouge looked up at the dark, rainy night. She was proud of what she had accomplished.

"C'mon. My place is down here. You can stay with me tonight, unless you have somwhere else to stay." Rouge laughed.

"No…I know where you live…I'll…Be back late tonight…."

"What? Shadow, in the morning, they'll be expecting you in your cell. You can't go out tonight!"

"I won't be long… An hour, tops."

Rouge smiled Shadow was talking like this again. She couldn't say no to that. "Fine. But I'm coming with you. So, where are you going?"

Shadow looked around at the city below. This was strange, seeing as usually Shadow made his mind up in a second. He smiled.

"That park, near the centre behind that tree." Rouge thought this was a strange request, but flew him down there anyway.

Shadow stood there a few minutes, before asking "Rouge…What time is it?" Shadows heart started to brat faster and faster as he gave a dark smile. Rouge turned around and looked at her watch. Now was his chance. Shadow took out the pocket knife at simply stared at it, it's brilliant silver glistening in the moonlight. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go one day without killing. Shadow raised the knife slowing and dashed towards Rouge, nothing but insanity in his eyes, but then he met his fate. Shado ran face first into Rouges pistol. The legacy of the ultimate lifeform had come to an end. No-one except Rouge heard the scream. And no-one, no-one, cared.

"I was hoping to kill him when he was asleep. Then I would have at least one peacfull memory of him…."

No-one, no-one, get's away with killing Rouges parents.

Wow, a fic I enjoyed writing…. I actually really enjoyed this.


End file.
